


Already awake

by girafe13



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girafe13/pseuds/girafe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire wakes up to find Matt having a special dream... About her. Will she let herself have what she really wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already awake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the errors, English is not my first language! Enjoy xox

Claire wakes up with a start, her vision blurry. It takes her a few moments to remember where she is, and why she is _here_.

 

Matt’s apartment is silent, only the familiar vibrations from the fridge disturbing the peace. Claire sits down on the couch where she decided a few hours ago to rest her eyes. She looks at her watch. She slept for three hours, so two hours and fifteen minutes more than intended.

 

‘’Dammit’’ she whispers, and closes her eyes again. She has approximatly one hours to get up, get in the shower and go to work.

 

But Caire doesn’t feel like moving at all. Her limbs are kind of numb and her brain still can’t quite focus. From the bedroom, she can hear Matt turning and tossing in his bed. Claire’s brows knit together. She can now hear Matt whimpering.

 

Suddenly very awake, she bolts, and runs to Matt’s bedroom. In the darkness, she almost trips and falls over her own shoes that she kicked out earlier. Swearing under her breath, she cathes herself up, and arrives at the doorway. She thinks she is going to find Matt in extreme pain, or slowly dying from a wound she missed a few hours ago when she patched him up. She was tired, and it’s a thing that could have happened. Matt was not really that beaten up, but he still had difficulties walking when she put him in his bed to sleep. What if she didn’t see something? Maybe he was bleeding internally?  Claire’s heart is beating really fast into her ribcage. What if…

 

But her thoughts are rapidly hushed when she arrives in front of Matt’s bed.

 

‘’Claire’’ she hears, and she stops dead in her tracks.

 

Matt is lying on his back, the silk covers covering him from waist down. He is sweaty, but it’s not due to an infection. He looks pale, but it’s not from blood loss. His white skin seems to shine in the pale moonlight, altought his cheeks are bright red.

 

‘’Claire’’ he whimpers again, and Claire gasps as she realizes what is happening.

 

Matt is having a… _dream._  About _her_.

 

‘’Claire… Mmmm…’’ Matt reaches to his side, but there is nobody there, so he takes the sheet instead and closes his fingers around it, and lets out a moan that sends shivers down Claire’s back. He bucks his hips, just a little bit, and murmurs something that she can’t hear into the pillow.

 

Claire can’t look away. Her lips are slightly parted as Matt tosses once more and begins to run his fingers into his hair, down his naked chest. He is panting now. She feels totally disconnected from her body as she walks to the head of the bed, and places a hand on Matt’s shoulder.

 

‘’Matt’’ she says, her voice low. ‘’Matt, wake up.’’

 

The blind man gets quiet, and his breathing gets calmer and calmer as he slowly opens his eyes. He is still very red and sweaty, and Claire has to do everything she can to not put a hand in his hair and pull him closer.

 

‘’Wha- Claire?’’ he says, totally desoriented.

 

‘’Yes, it’s me. I’m just… Checking on you. I’m leaving soon’’ she answers, blushing. Matt realizes he’s in a rather compromising position. He quickly sits and pulls the covers up his chest. She can see him shivering. Claire takes his pusle and quickly looks over his wounds. Everyting looks normal.

 

‘’I was having a… Dream.’’ he says after a moment. He smiles, a shy smile, but still a little playful.

‘’Looks like you were in a battle’’ says Claire, sitting down beside him, her toes almost touching the floor. ‘’You were really into it.’’

 

He turns his head towards her, and laughs. ‘’Something like that’’. He yawns, and stretches, the covers once more falling down to his waist.

 

‘’You said my name, you know’’ Claire says, just because she really can’t play this game, not anymore. Her mouth feels dry, and her heart is still racing.

 

Matt freezes. ‘’Oh. Then, I guess you know I wasn’t exaclty dreaming about beating up bad guys’’. He looks away, embarrassed.

 

There is a slience. Matt looks up and says in a whisper : ‘’You know, it’s not the first time I had this kind of dreams, I… I actually have them quite regularly. ‘’

 

It’s Claire’s turns to look away, because she, too, had had those kind of dreams, waking up sweaty and wet between her legs, chasing after a breath that was used to call Matt’s name. She never really payed attention to those dreams, but when he kissed her not so long ago, they came back more aggressively than ever.

 

Matt can surely hear her heartbeat skipping a few notes, because he puts a tentative hand on hers, and asks innocently : ‘’What about you Claire?’ What do you dream about?’

 

When she kisses him, it’s not innocent at all. She cups his face into her hands, and licks almost immediatly into his mouth. He opens to her, like he saw it coming, and lets her have him, which only makes Claire wants him more. She feels his hands on her waist, and she is suddenly pulled to him, her hands tugging his messy hair, and caressing his chest.

 

He suddenly winces. ‘’Ow’’ he says into her mouth. She pulls away to see that she had her hand on a recent scar. She lighten up her touch, apologizing.

 

‘’It’s okay, Claire’’ Matt laughs, and when he goes in for her mouth again, the kiss is very tender, and Claire’s hearts skips another beat.

 

As she kisses him deeper, Claire crouches on the bed and manages to put Matt between her two legs. She sits there, still playing with his hair, while Matt is now half lying on his back, Claire’s long hair falling into his face, tickling his nose. She smells like her shampoo and vanilla.

 

He smells her, placing rapid kisses on her neck, on her left collar bone, and places firm hands on her hips. She slides down and now they are pressed togheter. She can feel his erection throught his boxers, and suddenly she decides that they are both wearing too many clothes. She sits up, removing her white t-shirt in a smooth motion. Her shirt and her bra are rapidly together on the floor. Matt's hands are everywhere, touching her almost shyly, like he’s not supposed to.

 

‘’May I?’’ he asks, out of breath, and it sounds almost like a prayer to Claire. ‘’Claire, please, _can I?_ ’’

 

She kisses him again, and slowly takes his hands to put them on her breasts. He starts carressing her, shifting his weight so they are side by side now. Everything is so much more sensitive. Claire can fell Matt listening to every little sounds she makes, tasting her skin with his mouth. ‘’I like the sounds you make Claire’’ he says while kissing her neck, and she laughs, because he really does.

 

Claire slowly puts her hands on Matt’s hips, playing with his boxer’s elastic band, and Matt cathes his breath when her fingers  pull them down. Matt helps her, and a few seconds later, he is totally naked, vulnerable under her hungry fingers.

 

‘’Matt’’ she whispers. ‘’Matt, is it okay if I…’’

 

‘’Claire, you can do whatever you want with me, just please, do not stop, I feel like I’m going to wake up at any moment.’’

 

His voice is deep, like a growl, and Claire shivers while he helps her removing her jeans and panties. She could almost forget that he is blind, the way he follows her, and anticipate her movements. His eyes are wide, his pupils big in the almost darkness of the end of the night.

 

She shifts around, so that he is totally below her, and Matt waits for her to move. She hesitates. He is so beautiful in the light, just so open, so ready for her. She puts his hands on her ass, enjoying his firm grip, and pulls herself up so that he can almost taste her.

 

‘’Claire, please, let me… God, please’’ Matt whimpers, and it’s all she can take. She lowers herself on Matt’s mouth, and oh. _Oh._

 

It’s like his tongue is never at rest, licking her, teasing her, flat tongue all over her clit. His hands are still on her ass, griping her, riding with her as she bucks her hips, following her movements.

 

‘’Matt, oh my god’’ she whispers, as she feels his tongue entering her. She can feel herself becoming wetter with every lick. Matt sucks on her, hums through her, and Claire feels so good at that moment, that she whimpers, and grabs a hold of Matt’s hair to show her contentment.

 

After a few minutes, she shifts so that Matt is still under her, but she can kiss him again, tasting herself on his wet, shining lips. Claire can feel Matt on her tight, and she grabs him, slowly stroking him while Matt gasps into her mouth.

 

‘’ _Oh_ , Claire’’ he murmurs, and rocks into her palm. She teases a bit, stroking his tip with her thumb, feeling his hot skin against her.

 

‘’Matt, can you… Please, I can’t wait anymore’’ she hears herself say, and Matt doesn’t wait a minute more. He flips her so that he is on top of her, all of his muscles tense, and pushes gently her tighs open. She slides down to meet him, and when he enters her, Claire thinks she is actually going to explode.

 

He moans, and trusts into her, and she bucks her hips to meet him in the middle, her fingers pressed at his hips. He has one hand through her hair and the other one is holding him up as he increases his speed a little.

‘’Claire, you feel so… You feel amazing’’ he manages to say, kissing her lips, in the crook of her neck, while she pants, not able to respond. He is so hard inside her, and she loves every second of it.

 

She suddenly feels him pull out, and reach for his night stand, fumbling around the drawers, when he finally pulls out a condom. She takes it from his hands and tears the paper apart. She gently places it on him, and shifts her weight, kissing him on his chest, his arms, and suddenly she is where she want to be, on top of him, straddling him. She lowers herself on him again, and sets her rythm. He follows her, stroking her breasts, her hair, everything he can reach. He explores her body with his hands, sending shivers down Claire’s back, into her stomach.

 

She rides him, and feels her body tremble. She had wanted this for so long, Matt beneath her, inside of her, letting go of all of his walls that he built around him. She just couldn’t let him go, now.

 

‘’Matt, I’m really close, I’m..’’ she whispers, and then Matt has his thumb on her clit again and hits her just about the right angle and Claires can feel the orgasm build up into her stomach, can feel it take all the space between her legs.

 

‘’Claire, I’m right there with you, please come for me, please, Claire’’ he says, and that does it. She rides it through, a long moan escaping her lips, and she can feel Matt tense up under her.

 

‘’Oh my god Claire, that’s it, you sound so good to me oh-’’ but Matt doesn’t finish his sentence, and Claire can feel him come inside of her, and while she kisses his forehead, his nose, his closed eyes, he whimpers and bucks his hips to meet her, and rides through the orgasm. Claire feels like her heart could never beat normally again after that. Matt looks so beautiful and undone that she kisses him again and again until he actually laughs and pulls out of her.

 

After getting rid of the condom, they shuffle a bit to find a comfortable position. Matt is on his side while Claire finishes on her stomach, and she smiles when Matt begins to caress her skin.

 

‘’Well…’’ he says after a short silence. ‘I should take naps more often. I have very interesting dreams.’’

 

‘’Still afraid of waking up?’’ she teases. He smiles. ‘’I don’t think I could ever wake up from a wonderful dream like that.’’

 

Outside, the sun has just begun to rise. A few minutes pass. Claire feels herself falling asleep. Matt is already gone, beathing very calmly, his hand twitching on her lower back.

 

Claire thinks that really, Matt was right. Any dream would feel fake compared to what they just had. With a smile, she closed her eyes as the city slowly began to wake up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always really appreciated! :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
